kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Sean Lew
Sean Lew (born on November 25, 2001 in Walnut, California, U.S.) is a young multi-talented professional dancer, choreographer, dance teacher, TV junior chef, actor, editor, creative director, model and a philanthropist, pianist and singer with Chinese and Japanese roots living in Los Angeles, California. Sean got first time public eye by name at the age of 11, when a video of his jazz funk class routine, choreographed by Miguel Zarate, to the Lady Gaga's performance song "Applause" went viral in 2013 and turned him into an overnight sensation. Applause -- Lady GaGa | Sean Lew | Choreographed by Miguel Zarate A month later he got invited to perform the dance on The Queen Latifah Show. He got most fame of public eye by his appearance on season two of NBC's World of Dance as Sean & Kaycee in 2018, but within the dance community Sean was already an established star, since her was 14, by holding workshops, hosting and attending conventions, showcasing dances and teaching masterclasses around the world in front of thousands of people.Brother - Matt Corby l Choreography by Sean Lew l #BABE2018 l Sean & KayceeSean Lew | Fair Play Dance Camp SHOWCASE 2018Sean Lew X Asia Camp 2018 X Grandtheft & Delaney - Easy GoSean Lew and Rikimaru "WorkShop" choreoraphy DanceDance for a better Mexico - Tate McRae, Sean Lew, Autumn Miller and MORESEAN LEW in NORTH DANCE CAMP, Tourcoing, France (IG Stories and Videos Compilation)SEAN LEW - LOSING ( H.E.R.) He stated at July 2018 that he doesn't have permanent long-term goals, because everything is so last-minute and he doesn't know where he will be tomorrow. He wants just go the flow and taking chances.Sean Lew & Kaycee Rice – To The Pointe with Kristyn Burtt He isn't acutally seeking for a career as dance teacher, but wants to support groups who having a certain amount of hunger and passion for life and dance, which he had experienced himself in LA when her was younger and wants to (re-)establish it worldwide. EP. 39 “Learn From The Best To Become YOUR Best” | Sean Lew He started dancing when he was able to walk as got inspired by his two older sisters Sarah and Sirris, who used to be competition dancers as well,Get to Know: Sean Lew took his first dance classes when he was four and started competing at the age of five. He got his first professional gig as dancer when he was eight years old on the Glee show. He won on Dance-Off Juniors season one episode eight, competed on season one of NBC's World of Dance as member of ImmaBEAST and on season two with his partner Kaycee Rice as Sean & Kaycee. After that show Sean turned into a viral social media star as well and attracts with videos millions of views. As dancer he appeared on many TV shows, such as, on Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2012 and 2014, on Dancing with the Stars 2013 and The X-Factor together with Carly Rose Sonenclar at the finals in 2012. He was also interview guest concerning dance on NBC morning news, KTLA5 news and LA TV - The Zoo. He appeared on Sia's music short film video "The Greatest" with Maddie Ziegler. He did commercials, for instance, for Disney, Canon, Red Bull and Old Navy. He was also one of the important supporting members to help Janelle and her future husband William "WillDaBeast" Adams (surname did change, it is Ginestra-Adams now) founding IMMA in 2012/2013First Video The beginning of ImmaBEAST and became a member of the crews ImmaBEAST and LilBEAST LilBeastlilBEASTS Behind The Scenes. Sean is considered as big influence-r on kid dancer talents today - as dancer, choreographer, teacher and mentor. For instance, he taught at THE LAB in West Covina and supported their dancers, who won season two of World of Dance and members became hip-hop world champions as team TLxWC in the Varsity division in 2017. Sean Lew “Weak” at The Lab He started choreographing at the age of ten Sean Lew - (Self-Choreography at 10 years old) Bring It On-Finally Famous Big Sean and got finally his accolade as established choreographer during World of Dance season two by the judges, who were blown away by his unique, smart, well thought, storytelling and emotional choreography with the age of 16. Shortly afterwards he toured with Brain Friedman through EuropeWasaw Poland Team Sean Lew 01 and AsiaDem Beats feat Sean Lew - Todrick feat RuPaul | Brian Friedman Choreography | Asia Camp attending conventions and teaching masterclasses - even he actually hates the term, because he doesn't consider himself a master and is just holding workshops. But he already worked before with Janelle and Will for Step Up:Year of the Dance in China.Vlog #3 ll China and taught classes in JapanVlog #2 ll Japan, Mexico and, of course, across the US as member of ImmaBEAST as dancer, teacher and choreographer. His first bigger concept video as choreographer, creative director, editor and dancer was "Life Experiences: Wrong Words" in June 2017, when he worked first time on a project with his current permanent dance partner and best friend Kaycee Rice. But already "Miracle", filmed and edited by "Typo", was an impressive work.Miracle l Oreo l Sean Lew Choreography Later "Breathe" was an extraordinary creation as well."BREATHE" | by Sean Lew Sean stated that he didn't watch often TV or playing video games, but music was an important part of his life right from the beginning. He started choreographing to express himself better by music and dancing. His older sister Serris shot the first videos of his choreography and edited it until he was 12. Soon dance partners like Jordyn Jones or Kenneth San Jose helped him showing his choreography. About after a year Sean took over filming and editing. Was a dance partner missing, a little CGI helped and he danced by himself as duet D.R.A.M. - Cha Cha Dance or got transparent to the background.What Do You Mean? - @justinbieber l Sean Lew l Choreographed by Sean Lew Later producers like MyTypo or TJ Lewis filmed and edited his choreography with more production effort. His first dance masterclass teaching was filmed when he was 11, to help his sisters school for cherity.Sean Lew's Masterclass at a High School And the end of the process Sean dropped out as a brilliant camera man, editor, creative director and choreographer. His work can be watched on his YouTube channel or sometimes Instagram account. Sean has had already an impressive non-dance related child acting career, but he considered the character roles he got as embarrassing. Sean Lew and Kaycee Rice FULL Facebook Live (9.5.18) Regarding IMDb, he appeared on TV soup series "See Dad Run" (2014), "Sam & Cat" (2014), "Bizaardvark" (2016), "Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn" (2014), on the documentary series "On the Spot Interviews" (2013), "Rachael vs. Guy: Kids Cook-Off" (2016), on home series "Home & Family" (2016), on boulevard series "E! Live from the Red Carpet" - reporting from The Academy Awards 2015 .and several online-network-series like "To the Pointe" (2018). He also appeared on music short film "Todrick Hall: Freaks Like Me" (2014). Sean was even part of the ADR ("Automated" or "Automatic" Dialog Replacement) group of the "Penguins of Madagascar" (2014) and added his voice to the film. IMDb Sean Lew Sean was in public school from pre-school to second class middle school, then he tried homeschool, after then he was going a year in public high-school, and got almost kicked out due his missing time, and finally switched back to online homeschooling. He graduated technically high-school at the age of 15, but he was keep going on in high-school, because his parents as non-native English speakers couldn't support him in certain ways. Sean was in his last year in Nov 2019, but he graduated officially at Jun 19th, 2019 at the California Connections Academy''.'' Seans Gradification Cerimony Seans Gradification Cerimony He finds the balancing between homeschooling, traveling, teaching and dancing really tough. Sean also dances many years as philanthropist, for causes which matters to him, such as for http://www.idance4acure.org,[http://youtu.be/0O88GIxQ5u8 Sean Lew and Kaycee Rice Dancė Nėtwork Interview] and supporting to fight childhood cancer. Due his engagement and popularity, and those of many other dancers and choreographers, the funds rises very well, financing research and treatments for children with cancer. Other engagements by him went public are "#prayforpaloma" #prayforpaloma l Choreographed by Sean Lew l Gallant - Talking in Your Sleep, https://pedrogtprelief.org Sean and Kaycee - Skyscraper | D-trix Choreography and https://thecameronboycefoundation.org/ Sean's IG The Cameron Boyce Foundation. Notable and honorable is his engagement for UN Development Programme with the ambious goal to end poverty at 2030. If you watch the video on his channel to the end a $1 USD donation will send to UNDP power by Live Nation Concerts. People of his status normally doesn't bother just to look. An other talent he is known for is cooking. He started cooking when he was seven years oldCasting: Sean Lew and won on season one episode 13 of "Chopped Junior" $10,000 USD East Coast vs. West Coast | Chopped Junior | Food Network and been on season two by six episodes of charity fund raising "Rachael Vs. Guy: Kids Cook-Off" Most-Hated Foods Challenge on Rachael vs. Guy: Kids Cook-Off | Food Network. He started cooking to bring other dancers some selfmade lollypops and got invited from their parents to cook in their houses and somehow got on the show by that and because he same kids were later on Chopped Junior, he got on this show as well.. He loves cooking for family, friends and sometimes the whole company, but, of course, everyone is welcome to join and help preparing, washing and cleaning up. He wanted once to have his own show called "The Dancing Chef", but it seems to change to "The Cooking Dancer" now. What he later really got was starring on "Sean Lew Appoved", ''produced by ''Kaycee Network, ''a sort of restaurant and food critics online show, which was renewed for season two despite the low rates, because the knows the producer pretty well (aka #Metoo).Welcome to Our Youtube Channel! | Sean and Kaycee Sean plays piano since he was six years old. Her won 2nd place at the Music Teachers Association of California when he was eight years old. Sean Lew -Music Teachers Association of California Sean Lew (10) Play - Ballade Pour Adeline Sean is also noticed as good singer and sound editor. He started singing to support his friend Tate McRae, Distant - LYRICS - Sean Lew and Tate Mcrae who is an excellent singer, but he didn't make it public for a long time. He published three music videos by covering "this town" by Niall Horan, "Youth ft. (Kahlid)" by Shawn Mendes and "Be Alright" by Dean Lewis. youth l sean lew this town l sean lew Be Alright | Sean Lew He got the nickname "Lewser" by his family, who said it as a joke, but made later a family merchandise by that. Lewser Merch The brand is owned by his sisters Serris and Sarah - fashion designer and computer engineer - and himself and offers a small clothing line. His skills as dancer are not less impressive. He started dancing with his older siblings Sarris and Sarah at Mather Dance Studio at the age of four and became a member of Mather Dance company. He got at the beginning most of his technical training there - ballet, contemporary, jazz, tap, lyrical and hip-hop. He started with tap, then hip-hop and then he was trained within 4-5 years in ballet. He performed his first hip-hop dance on stage even before had a class. Most impressive, he learned ball room dancing as well and won with his partner "Sia" at the age of 8 or 9 two championships with the standards Rumba, Samba, Jive, ChaCha and Paso Nova in Latin dancing. Sean Lew and Ria at Emerald Ball 2010 LatinHollywood dancesport Championships Latin Sean Lew & Ria solo Due his work as dancing far from the dance community, he took also a lot of dance industrial classes in LA with some of the most influential and established choreographers. He got first time on The Pulse convention when he was eight years old, and was made to Pulse Protegè without even knowing what is this all about or competing for it, just by the attention of the choreographers, his self-expression in the forefront and his daring clothing. Finally got later on The Pulse on Tour in 2013 at the age of 12 as Elite Protégé and graduated as Elite Alumnus in 2014. Two years before, he met his friend and mentor those days William "WillDaBEAST" Adams, who became later to a kind of dance father or big brother for Sean and Sean supported him and his future wife Janelle Ginestra(-Adams) founding ImmaBEAST, by dancing on his videos, finding supporters and even cooking. In these days one of the most important dance industry companies in the world. Sean mixed more and more other influences to his style of dancing. NEYO stated at NBC's World of Dance season two to him: ''"I feel I can watch someone else do your choreography and go 'Yeah, that's Sean.'" Sean also learned the classics beyond mainstream dancing. Especially Galen Hooks, Tessandra Chavez and Nika Kjun give him frequently retro approaches. Galen let Sean perform "The West Side Story" like a Broadway veteran,West Side Story - AMERICA - Choreography by Galen HooksWest Side Story - Jet Song - Dance Choreography by Galen Hooks ft Sean Lew, Devin Jamieson hard rock like the 80's (which drives the girls in classes crazy by this animal)Harry Styles - Kiwi - Choreography by Galen Hooks and jazz funk.Walk The Moon - Shut Up And Dance - Choreography by Galen Hooks Nika let Sean feel the 70's by "Greace", GREASE - "You're The One That I Want" funk and urban danceSia - Move Your Body | Nika Kljun Choreography. Or soft rock by Tessandra John Legend - Tonight - Dance Choreography by Tessandra Chavez His new partner Kaycee Rice stated in NBC's World of Dance season two: "He is literally good at everything. He is basically like a dance genius." His strongest suit is hip-hop.SONNY - Run Around | Choreography by @NikaKljun Sean's fingerprint of dancing can be described as the "Master of 1,001 Figures with Hands and Legs", making waves with his bodyYours - SG Lewis / Sean Lew ChoreographySEAN LEW "RIDE" - CIARA | JOJO GOMEZ CHOREOGRAPHY and the most fierce accentuation of dancers of the younger generation. Giving him millions of permutations by texture movements and basics for innovative choreography as well. Due his ballet training he is capable do 8-10 two-feet-leading pirouettes in row and very fast, even with closed arms (extremely difficult), and a backward barrel, a 360° turn jump backwards with hanging arms. He doesn't have such flexibility like his partner Kaycee Laura Rice's IG Sean & Kaycee yoga - he was frequently complaining that he has a spine and cannot do that - but the same musicality. Sean on the other hand has an accentuation by texture movements Kaycee cannot match (hardly anyone can)Let Go - Dylan Brady l Sean Lew Choreography The couple is always noticed as outstanding, because both are extremely clean, controlled by a lot of multi-coordinated texture movements, fierce accentuation Unravel - Sabrina Claudio feat Kaycee & Sean | The Main Event | Tessandra Chavez Experience and high expressive performance.Shawn Mendes - Lost in Japan - Choreography by Jake Kodish ft Sean Lew, Kaycee Rice, Jade Chynoweth Their chemistry is considered legendary for their age. Both were nominated for the Industry Dance Awards 2018 for most fierce dancer under 18, together with Charlize Glass, JT Church and the winner Eva Igo. In 2019, Sean choreographed a music video for mega-star Meghan Trainor "AFTER YOU (Directed by Charm La'Donna)" on Vevo-YT with just 17 years old and is starring with Kaycee on it as duet. Meghan was actually a secret fan of Sean for many years and they finally met at October 31, 2019. He started in April a crowd funding project for his new short film of dancing cultures worldwide with planned budget $65,000 USD. He was nominated for a Arena Award in the category "Rising Star of the year" together with Emma Portner, Logan Edra and the winner Bailey Sok. He was performing the NBC World of Dance World Final intermezzo show on season three together with Kaycee Rice and Ian Eastwood while NE-YO was singing on stage. They got the honor to be in line with dance legends like Les Twins, Keone & Mari Madrid, Derek Hough, The Kinjaz, The Lab, Charity Anderson & Andres Peñate and Michael Dameski. Finally the Step Up: Year of the Dance '' (aka ''Step Up China or Step Up 6) ''movie was released. Sean was assistant choreographer for it along with William "Willdabeast" Adams, Janelle Ginestra-Adams and Jaken Isaiah Preston, featuring Jade Cynoweth and Janelle Ginestra-Adams and Wei Qi and SuperDino are starring. It is currently with about $17,000,000 USD estimated budget Sean's biggest project he participated in. Step Up China A convention dance video with Kaycee to the song "False Confidence" by Noah Kahan went viral by 5M+ views within just one month and got Noah's personal attention and the adorable Australian invited them to perfom in LA live on stage with him.False Confidence: Live l Xtra Sean & Kaycee When Sean turned 18 he celebrated it in Iceland at Reykjavík with his family and Kaycee Sean's IG Iceland Before became an adult he already visited many countries in the world. In this year it was at least China, Dominican Republic, Poland, Japan, Iceland and Denmark. Not many people can claim to be a world citizen at his age. Dances Solos Duets Trios Groups TV Competition Shows Dancing Dance-Off Junior In 2016, Sean won season one episode eight of Dance-Off Junior, against his friend William B. Simmons II and Skyler Sharp. He auditioned first round and impressed the judges Todrick Hall, Ladia Yates and Devon Werkheiser. Choreographer Matt Steffanina set up the choreography for next round for a trio and Sean won the competition and $5,000 USD due his shining, accentuated and controlled performance. Dance-Off Juniors Episode #1.8 Sean Lew - Dance Off Junior World of Dance In 2017, he performed as member of ImmaBEAST with his crew members Josh Price, Will Simmons, Julian Deguzman, Josh Beauchamp, Jenna Alvarez, Reese Hatala, Nat Bebko, Tayler Reef, Sienna Lalau and Kerrynton Jones in the Junior Division on season one of NBC's World of Dance and were eliminated in The Cut. But their qualifying routine was completely "cut out" from the show and even their scores weren't announced. There is still a rehearsal video left of the routine. NBC World of Dance 2017 - ImmaBEAST | UNAIRED Qualifiers Performance (Rehearsals) In The Duels they won against Mini Request, but neither opponent dancing was shown, nor their individual scores by judging. World of Dance 2017 - ImmaBEAST: The Duels (Full Performance) And in The Cut just their final score was shown and that they were eliminated. However, some members performed on season two. Josh Price became a member of S-Rank, Josh Beauchamp performed as Josh & Taylor with his partner Taylor Hatala, her 11 years old sister Reese Hatala with her new partner Sarah Phoenix as LULAS The 'World Of Dance' Season 2 Contestants Include Talented Groups From Every Genre & Backstory — EXCLUSIVE PHOTOS - and got "cut out" again - and Sean with Kaycee Rice as Sean & Kaycee. Below are the scores of the rounds they participated in. In 2018, on the NBC World of Dance show season 2 he performed with his partner Kaycee Rice as Sean & Kaycee, getting second in Divisional Final and they became one of the most popular acts of the show with a lot of special clips and interviews by NBC. Both were contacted individually by different people to join the show, but at the beginning they declined. Sean, because of his experience of been "cut out" of the show, he didn't want experience it again and felt he wasn't self-assure enough, he couldn't choreograoh it under that time pressure in front of millions alone. And Kaycee because she had no idea how do it alone. Later Sean changed his mind, considered participation and gave Kaycee a face-time call if she minded to join as a duo. She said immediately "Yes!", and instanly dropped the mobile on the floor after that and Sean was just watching the ceiling for about 10 minutes, and was asking like "Kaycee?!?", while on both sides the parents were cheering them up "Go for it!". The next two hours there was silence at the phone to process how to manage it in detail. They decided having not too much hope they would survive to next rounds and didn't prepare for more than just one round. Telling a story that matters and inspires to anyone was more important for them than top scoring. They just wanted show case their performance skills and Sean's choreography.Sean Lew & Kaycee Rice To the Pointe with Kristyn Burtt Sean filmed with Kaycee behind-the-scene documentaries during each round, how they choreographed and rehearsed four routines under time pressure and became best friends by that. Sean stated later for him the most important part of the show aftermath was that he found in Kaycee someone who is really understanding why he is dancing and is sharing same motivation and attidute. Kaycee said later they add the blindfolds in rehearsals of The Qualifiers three days before the show and changed the routine completely the day before the show after a terrible failure, when she hit him by a push. But they got huge laudation during the show. Jennifer Lopez eulogized them as with "If anyone in this competition can be called prodigies, it's Sean and his partner Kaycee." ... "You have a real talent" ..."technically perfect" ... "You move me in a way I cannot explain sometimes." and actually broke out into tears after Sean & Kaycee had the nerves to perform half of their qualifiers routine blindfolded in front of 8.5 million watchers (air day + 7 days) on national television later (taped 4 months before), making an huge impact in the dance community. Jenna Dewan stated in an interview later: "I swear to you, they are the future of choreography and dance."Jenna Dewan Online Interview After first airing the adorable couple was no longer treated as dance stars, but as common celebrities, who pointed out that they are just best friends and not dating (yet). Below are the scores of the rounds they participated in. '''Note:' Regarding IMDb he performed on season 6 (2011) on America's Got Talent at Seattle auditions, but regarding other sources he performend on season 8. The performance was not televised. Cooking Chopped Junior In 2016, he performed of Chopped Junior season one episode 13 as Junior chef and won the show, including $10,000 USD. The task was to prepare a complete 3-course meal within 30 minutes each course be indigents: * Appetizer: burgers, eggplant, jalapeno powder, cream soda * Entrée: chicken lollipops, cake batter, purple wax beans, chocolate covered edamame * Dessert: cookie bouquet, quince paste, araucana eggs, horchata The judges Tiffany Derry, Amanda Freitag and Tia Mowry eliminated every course one contestant. His opponents Lauren Zilberman (13) was eliminated after the appetizer, Cole Malouin (15) was eliminated after the entrée, Jack Witherspoon (15) was eliminated after the dessert and finally Sean was last-cook-standing and a coveted Chopped Junior chef's coat. Rachel VS. Guy Kids Cook-Off In 2014, he appeared on six episode on Rachel VS. Guy Kids Cook-Off as member of the team Guy and won 3 of the episodes with his squad mates Gibson Borelli, Amber Kelley and Helen Wilson. Professional Stage Credits and Convention Assistance Please note! This section is currently under construction, will never be up-to-date and does not mention events already described in other subsections. This is not a complete list and is not allowed mention every single event, but only those already went public and are of public interests. For booking inquiries please contact his agencies and companies or directly under miyanami-at-hotmail-dot-com his family themselves. Convention Assistance Good Quality Videos Online (still) Dance Titles *Pulse Elite Protégé 2013-2014 Sean Lew's Journey to Elite Protege 2013 *Pulse Elite Alumnus since 2013/2014 (lifetime title) Protégés Elite AlumniThe Pulse Alumni show 2014 *Per Tee Novice and Per Champion Latin Dance Hollywood Dancesport 2009 *Pre-Teen Champion Latin Dance Emerald Ball Dancesport 2010 *Monster of Hip-Hop 2012 *1st Overall Champion Starquest Nationals 2012 *1st Overall Champion Starbound Nationals 2012 *1st Overall Champion at the ASH Nationals Awards and Nominations Filmography Theatrical Television TV Acting Roles TV Dance Performances More TV Appearances Online Platforms Music Videos Dance Concept Videos Non-Dance Related Concept Videos Online Networks Documentaries and Other Subject Videos Crowd Funding Project In April 2019 he started a crowd funding project to finance his new short film about dance cultures around the world. His assets are his reputation. Got about a fourth of the money in the first two days.A Different Look of Art by Sean Lew As an upcoming producer he properly should learn the basics for bigger budget projects financials in future: * We set up a business plan''!' - What are the is shown in the film, what are detailed costs, what are risks, where it is planned to get published. Is it free used or might be sold etc. * We learn to present the ideas better to decision makers like film studios, banks, institutes or sponsors. To get a '''project order to work out more details and get paid for it. * We learn the basics of project management - monitoring & controlling, risk management, current state, target state, project plan and project quality assurance. MS Project might be helpful.etc. It is like audition, there will be a lot of no-s. But one or two hits and he is doing bigger budget films. Photography Modeling Commercials Online (still) Videos Platform Hosting The benefit of 320K+ subscribers on the YouTube account: Regarding Other Sources TV Spots Gallery Lew-sean-image.jpg Sean-lew-1.jpg Videos Dance-Off Juniors Sean Lew - Dance Off Junior Sean Lew - Lean On - DanceOn performance - Matt Steffanina choreography World of Dance World of Dance 2018 - Sean Lew & Kaycee Rice Qualifiers (Full Performance) World of Dance 2018 - Sean Lew & Kaycee Rice Confessional (Digital Exclusive) World of Dance 2018 - Sean & Kaycee The Duels (Full Performance) Quotes By Sean *''"Where is love, there is life!"'' (his "Golden Quote") *''"When all the dust is settled and all the crowds are gone. The things that matter are faith, family, and friends."'' (Sean's epilogue of his "ICELAND" video) Fun Facts *His family female dog Oreo has her own Instagram account, has already 8K+ followers and a subscibed eight herself. Who might those be and how she did it with that paws? IG The Best Oreo *At November 2019, his favorite dream celebraties he would like work with are Beyoncé and Rami Malek. His favorite dancer collaboration would be Keone Madrid, but he was sitting in the Kinjaz Dojo when he said that. (Keone was a former The Kinjaz member.) References External Links *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube Category:Choreographers Category:Dancers Category:Boy Dancers Category:Males Over 12 Category:World of Dance Dancers Category:TV Dance Competition Contestants Category:Multi-Talented